The present invention relates to a headlight for motor vehicles of the type that includes a paraboloid reflector and a glowing spiral.
Conventional headlights of the foregoing type have the axis of the glowing spiral parallel to the axis of the reflector. Such headlights utilized in the USA must produce a dimming light according to a given light distribution. This light distribution has, in contrast to European dim head lamps, no twilight limitations by means of which the long-range and dazzle-free dimming light is adjustable.